The success of stimulation operations, such as hydraulic fracturing and acidizing, depends on the production of hydrocarbons from high permeability zones as well as low permeability zones within the fracture network. In order to optimize the production of hydrocarbons from low permeability zones, chemical diverters have been used to divert the flow of well treatment fluids (such as fracturing fluids and acidizing fluids) from higher permeability zones to lower permeability zones.
Exemplary chemical diverting agents include dissolvable particulates, such as aliphatic polyesters like polylactic acids, phthalic anhydride, benzoic acid and solid hydrocarbon-based materials. When pumped into open hole fractures or through perforated casing, such diverters bridge off and prevent additional fluid flow into higher permeability zones. As a result, well treatment fluids (such as fracturing fluids and acidizing fluids) flow into other areas of lesser conductivity. Thus, chemical diverting agents achieve diversion by increasing flow resistance inside created channels within the fracture network.
Diverting agents often hamper however conductivity in productive zones once the face of such zones have been plugged or blocked with a diverter. This is especially the in those productive zones near the wellbore. Alternative methods have therefore been sought for enhancing the production of hydrocarbons from higher permeability zones of a fracture network which have been diverted, especially those zones near the wellbore.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features or disadvantages merely because of the mention thereof herein.